


watch ticking backwards

by Zoe324



Series: Dreaming of Dreams within Dreams [1]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: F/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Time Travel, what happens when you mash two DOS recursive fics together?, you only need one member of Team Lucky 7 to have their luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe324/pseuds/Zoe324
Summary: Of all of the things Uchiha Shisui thought might happen on a standard patrol with Nara Shikako, accidentally traveling back in time to the Warring Clans Era was not one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Definite Place at a Definite Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426930) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken), [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn), [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 
  * Inspired by [watch not one another out of fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873744) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 

“I’m sure there is a perfectly innocent explanation for why I am in the woods with a girl, without my armor or gear, and why she is wearing my shirt…”

The curly haired teen started off his explanation earnestly and trailed off wincing as his own words condemned him.

Madara raised an unimpressed eyebrow as his young clansman gave a weak smile and decided silence was the better option given he had been caught  _ canoodling _ with his outclan girlfriend in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Ohabari waited tensely by Hikaku’s desk, hopefully awaiting good news regarding Kagutsuchi’s whereabouts but more realistically expecting the worst. 

The air seemed to grow hot and heavy as if Madara-sama’s temper was a foreguard to him, and there was a shuffling in the crowd as he stalked into the clan compound accompanied by two others.

Make that three, Ohabari noted with relief as she spotted Kagutsuchi clinging to the back of an older girl. It was the fact that Kagutsuchi was clinging to the older teenager that lead Ohabari to give her a second glance. But what she saw brought back what tension had fled with Kagutsuchi’s safe return.

Whoever this girl was, she was not Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic and subject to (1) the amount of time I have to write and (2) my interest in a particular storyline.
> 
> Remember fandom is a collective experience, so feedback, reviews, speculation on what will happen next and prompts may help spark inspiration and continuation!


End file.
